Parental Issues
by Bibee
Summary: Clary is just about as normal as you can get. Living in a townhouse with her Mom, big brother and stepdad, going to a regular highschool with best friend Simon. As normal as anything. But her whole world is turned upside down when she is partnered up with the infamous Jace Herondale. (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, SORRY)
1. Just an Average day

**Hey, I was thinking about this idea for a while, actually it started out as Sizzy story, but eventually I changed it to this instead. Just so you guys understand the story, I'm from Australia so I don't really understand American Football (Grid-Iron) and I think Soccer is a bit over done. So I'm going to use Aussie Rules Football (AFL), I know, AFL isn't played in America but just forget about that.**

**Off to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One - **

My alarm beeped loudly, waking me from my dream. Even as I slumped into a half-sitting position, the dream was leaving me. Brief flashes was all that remained, gold, gold everywhere, and soon even that left me.

The alarm was still beeping. "_Ugh_," I groaned as I fumbled to find my early morning attacker with my sleep fogged eyes. "Shut _up_!" Finally I found it and, with a large sweep of my arm, knocked it off the bedside table. "That'll shut you up."

With a groan, I hauled myself to my feet and stumbled into my bathroom, checking the time on my clock as I went. 6:52, oh boy.

I blasted the hot water, changed out of my Cotton On PJ's and threw them in the hamper. As the water heated up, I glanced around the room, widening my eyes and blinking rapidly as I tried to find my vision again. The walls were a pale blue, the shower and floor white, a mirror hung on the wall showing me my sleep bedraggled red hair, that stuck out at awkward angles. Everything normal.

I stepped into the shower and stood under the water, motionless.

_I'm just gonna rest my eyes,_ I thought to myself as my eyes slowly dragged shut, _just for a minute_...

A sharp knocking on the door snapped my attention back to to the waking world. "Clary! Are you up?" My mother, Jocelyn, said.

"No. I'm sleep-walking." Not exactly a lie.

"Ha ha ha," Jocelyn said sarcastically, followed by muffled footsteps as, I assumed, she left my room.

After another few minutes under the warm water, I turned the water of and wrapped a pale yellow towel around my small body. I tucked the towel in so it would hang on me without me having to hold it and dug through my cupboard for my hairbrush. Eventually I found it and I risked another glance at my reflection.

My skin was a blotchy red from the heat of the water and my hair was dripping with water from the condensation. _Well this is going to be just _lovely_ to tame, isn't it._

When I finally won the raging war with my own hair, kinda, I left the bathroom and rummaged through my drawers, pulling out a pair of black leggings and a fashionably baggy Elwood shirt and slipped on my cyan Vans.

I swung my door open and crashed into my brother, John, on his way out of his room, across the hall form mine. _Note to self: There's a door there_. "Oh, sorry John!" I called over my shoulder as I went down the stairs, two at a time.

Already in the kitchen was Luke, reading the newspaper with his legs on the kitchen table and Mom who was making scrambled eggs. I scrunched up my nose in disgust as the smell of eggs hot me. "_What_ are you cooking?"

Mom looked up from the food and smiled at me. "Scrambled eggs, they're your brother's favourite."

_Jonathan's birthday, right._ John was turning 17 today, and in honour of her first born child being born, Mom had decided to make the rubberiest, most disgusting meal ever imagined. Scrambled Eggs.

"I think I'm just gonna eat some Fruit Loops." I said as I reached up on tippy-toes to grab a bowl from the top shelf and poured the cereal and milk in.

John came down the stairs, his white-blond hair hanging damply around his face. "Morning Mom, Luke, Clare-Bear" He said drowsily. His eyes snapped fully open and his head popped up as he sniffed the air. "Eggs."

Mom chuckled as she tipped the evil food onto a plate for John and hit Luke on the shoulder with a wash cloth. "_Hey_, feet off the table."

Luke stood up and caught Mom around the waist and planted a light kiss on her nose, followed by another on her cheek, and then her chin...

"Stop." I announced, before they could get any further. "Please, my eyes are burning."

They laughed and sat down with John and I at the table and started eating, everyone except me. My appetite was gone.

O.o.O

"Mom, I'm leaving for school!" I yelled to Mom as I headed down the hall. The walls were painted a very light brown and pictures of my family hung at intervals on the pale walls.

"Are you going with Jonathan!" She yelled back.

John had a really awesome car; a thundercloud grey mustang with a black leather interior. But sadly, Jonathan had already left to pick up his girlfriend Alexis.

"Nuh, he's gone with Alexis, Simon and I are walking!" I opened the front door and saw Simon opening the white picket fence. "Sup Simon." I skipped down the front steps to high-fived him.

Simon was tall and lanky, still growing into himself even though he was seventeen. His dark brown wavy hair hung in front of his brown eyes that hid behind his glasses. "Not much Fray, ready to go?"

"Sure, let's go."

It was about a ten minute walk from my light blue townhouse to Idris High, home to the Idris Hunters, the school football team. Simon used to be on the team before he got bored of it and dropped out, he was actually pretty good. We walked in comfortable silence for most of the way, until Simon cleared his throat.

"So, you heard about the Autumn Formal?" His hands were tightly stuffed into his skinny jean pockets, but I could still make out the slight shaking in them. God, he must be _really_ cold.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, seems kind of cheesy." I said with a smile. The Autumn Formal was a dance held by the school committee to 'bring together the students' and for a 'break from the stress of school life.' It was really more of an excuse for teens to rub up against each other and binge drink, everyone knew it, but no one complained when there was free booze involved.

"So you're not, like, going with anyone?" He asked, head down to the pavement. His voice hitched like a prepubescent boy.

_Jesus,_ I thought, _what's _up_ with him today._

"I'm not going," I said as I kicked a crispy brown leaf across the pavement. The street was covered with them, a leafy collage of red, yellow and oranges. "I don't really see the point in going to be honest if I'm just gonna stand in a corner."

We were crossing the street now and I should've been paying more attention to what Simon was saying, but what could I say, the limits of my imagination were nonexistent. I was staring intently at the park, imaging I could see tiny winged creatures flitting about, one in particular had a scar the shape of a leaf, then as we passed a 20-something looking girl I imagined I saw her eyes flare a feral yellow like wolf eyes. I wasn't until Simon was calling my name insistently did I switch from my imaginary world. "Hmm?"

"You didn't hear a word of what I said did you."

I shrugged apologetically. "I can't say I did."

That was what I loved about Simon, whereas others would have gotten annoyed at me ignoring them, Simon just flashed me a familiar smile. I put my head against his shoulder. "I love you Simon, you know that?"

He tensed up and his eyes were disbelieving behind his glasses. "Are you serious Clary, you're not joking?"

I shook my head firmly. "Of course not, your like a brother to me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't my friend."

He relaxed under my grip, well, relaxed was a bit off. More like slouched over, but hey, at least he wasn't being weird anymore. "You okay Si?

He sighed heavily but gave me a weak grin. "Sure Fray, I'm fine."

* * *

**Damn, Simon got totally shut down. Poor Si.**

**Who am I kidding, I ship Clace.**

**And Malec.**

**And Sizzy.**

**I SHIP DEM ALL! Even Sebasti-ney (Yes, Sebastian and Britney [me])**

**Hope to see you guys soon! Pretty please review, they inspire me! (And trust me, I NEED inspiring**


	2. MUST READ

Hello to all those who have followed/favourited or just checked up on this story randomly.

I would like to tell you that, although I won't be abandoning this story, it takes second priority to my other story, Once Upon a Time... so this story, just for now, will NOT be updated.

If you want, you can check-out my Once Upon a Time and once that's finished I'll start this one up again.

Toodles!

~ Britney


End file.
